


Поговори со мной

by fire_and_dust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_dust/pseuds/fire_and_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порой телефон не умолкает ни на минуту</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поговори со мной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Talk to me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15360) by sophiap. 



Иногда проклятый телефон начинает трезвонить с восходом солнца и не умолкает и после заката. Вначале было Слово, а как же иначе, и было это хорошо, но порой Бобби Сингер задавался-таки вопросом – а не случалось ли Всевышнему сталкиваться с просьбами заткнуться к чертовой матери.  
Когда звонок раздался в четвертый раз за час, Бобби от души пожалел, что нельзя вернуться во времена, когда телеграф казался чудом. Или, может быть, во времена дымовых сигналов и зеркал.  
Дымовые сигналы по крайней мере не ноют, и не визжат в панике, и не задают тупых вопросов, пока ты срочно ищешь важную информацию или пытаешься синхронно переводить со сраного арамейского.  
\- Джошуа, это тебе не два пальца об асфальт, так что помоги мне.  
Окна его кухни достаточно большие, но даже с распахнутыми настежь створками едва ли пропускают довольно света, чтобы читать в такой час. Бобби использует очередной взрыв любопытства, раздавшийся в голове у Джошуа, чтобы оставить трубку на столе и раскрыть окно пошире. Бобби склоняется над книгой – старые выщербленные письмена наконец остро проступают на бумаге, наполняются его облегчением, высвечиваются собственным поющим смыслом в его уме.  
– Грамматика отчасти похожа на персидский, а времена в тексте выпадают, как игральные кости, так что в зависимости…  
Старый дурак, нашел к кому лезть с объяснениями.  
\- Слушай, сынок, я знаю, что у тебя там форс-мажор, но ты получишь свои чертовы изгоняющие инструкции куда как быстрее, если не станешь мне мешать. Это во-первых. Во-вторых, мне плевать, сколь глупой тебе кажется грамматика древнего ритуала, она не так глупа, раз может на практике пояснить разницу между твоими шансами загнать джинна обратно в бутылку, где ему место, и его шансами выгрызть твой позвоночник. Усвоил? Будешь себя тихо вести? Хорошо.  
Еще десяток минут перевода, быстро перелистанный в поисках информации об особенностях действия двух разных травок справочник, и Джошуа мог, наконец, остаться довольным. К закату, если им всем повезет, спина Джошуа все еще будет цела, а джинн будет сидеть в своей бутылке или в чайнике, или где он там прописан.  
Солнце за это время успело выступить сверкающей сплющенной монеткой над горизонтом, легло косыми яркими полосами на столе. Бобби свернул свиток и бережно закрыл книгу – свет постепенно забирал жизнь у старых манускриптов. Конечно, стоило позаботиться снять с них копию, но, как Слово, призвавшее жизнь из Хаоса, не могло быть произнесено дважды, так в этих древних текстах существовало нечто, что просто не поддавалось воспроизведению. Они требовали осторожного обращения, и потому Бобби позволил себе медлить, заворачивая свиток в укрывавшее его полотнище, пряча книги на место, хотя телефон уже снова разрывался.  
Помимо Джошуа, в рассветные часы ему успели позвонить Памела, которая, похоже, была пьяна, злая усталая Эллен, спрашивавшая, нет ли у него на примете охотников, имевших дело с банши, один из его контактов в Лондоне, интересующийся, не желает ли он приобрести древнюю, слегка потертую и залитую серой, а кое-где и кровью, но в остальном находящуюся в превосходном состоянии книгу демонолога, последний экземпляр которой считался сожженным в Ватикане в 1372 году сразу вслед за автором.  
Он нежно уговорил Памелу выпить еще и бутылку «Гаторейда» и подивился собственной выдержке, когда не разразился речью типа «а я тебе говорил» и не прибавил, что с самого начала считал Джесси говнюком, без которого ее жизнь была бы куда привлекательнее. Он сообщил Эллен, что навскидку ничего не приходит в голову, но, как только он выпьет кофе и уложит мысли по порядку, возможно, отыщется парочка текстов полезного содержания. И Бобби заявил мистеру Феллу, что не может ответить однозначно утвердительно, поскольку мистер Фелл отказался сообщить по телефону интересующие его детали, а также поскольку сам факт, что предыдущий владелец книги спешит избавиться от нее, не внушает ему оптимизма.  
Словом, неделя началась совершенно обычно.  
Пятый звонок за это утро тоже не стал исключением. Бобби поднял трубку аккурат перед тем, как сработал автоответчик. «Держись, приятель, - пробормотал Бобби, - если только не хочешь, чтобы твоя речь записалась на пленку для будущих поколений».  
Звонивший тоже был британцем, но звонил не из Англии. Бобби узнал его сразу.  
\- Утра, Руперт. Что стряслось на этот раз?  
\- А почему обязательно должно что-то стрястись? – голос звучал скорее любопытно, чем оскорбленно.  
\- Потому что тебя встретил, кретин.  
Они оба тогда во многом были другими людьми, но некоторые вещи никогда не менялись.  
Бобби не дал себя одурачить донесшемуся вздоху долгого вымученного страдания.  
\- Ну, раз спрашиваешь, кое-какие неприятности намечаются, да. Конец света, точнее – небольшой такой, если эти вещи вообще поддаются обмеру и оценке, но…  
Бобби взял карандаш.  
\- Снова Калифорния?  
\- Нет, на этот раз Кливленд.  
\- Тебе таки удалось меня удивить, - рявкнул Бобби, - чего тебе надо от меня?  
\- Любую, какую сможешь достать, информацию о сделках с григори, вот некстати привяжется эта точность, любые характерные детали.  
Бобби поморщился, услышав, какие именно.  
\- Черт возьми, Руперт. Заключение или расторжение сделки?  
\- Форсирование, я бы сказал. Мои изыскания говорят, что мы уже стоим на роковой черте, – на заднем плане слышались смутные голоса, и Руперт добавил шепотом: - Учти еще, у меня тут куча народу, переоценивающего свои возможности. Я должен позаботиться об этом деле, прежде чем они возьмут его в свои руки и окончательно все угробят. Ты знаешь, какой бывает молодежь.  
\- Не говори, что никогда не слышал о карме, Риппер.  
Тишина, наступившая на другом конце линии, казалось, могла пристыдить и дикобраза. Легкий стук там же мог или не мог означать, что кто-то снял очки с носа и положил их рядом с телефоном.  
\- Роберт, если тебе нужно будет получать известия о своих друзьях-охотниках, которых работа когда-нибудь приведет на север Огайо…  
\- Я отправлю их куда-нибудь еще, как поступаю всегда. Видит Бог, работа всегда есть в любом другом месте.  
Следующая пауза не звучала ни угрозой, ни оскорблением, напротив, в ней ощущалось нечто похожее на благодарность. Может, не стоило так напрямую и пренебрежительно отказываться от работы с Рупертом, - это не означало, что Бобби пожалеет об упущенной возможности отправить своих ребят к людям, которые охотнее видят в чужаках угрозу, чем помощь.  
\- Определенно есть, - несколько устало ответил Руперт. Слов правдивее и честнее еще не произносилось с самого момента Творения.  
Как бы они ни старались, темнота все равно наступает, неизбежная, как вращение Земли.  
А это означает, что он должен продолжать работать, даже если иногда это раздражает до желания швыряться посудой, и отвечать на проклятые звонки.  
День утекал, тени становились короче, телефон продолжал звонить. До обеда Бобби успел напереводиться с русского, чтобы помочь убить русалку, с древнего гэльского, чтобы друг Эллен мог избавиться от банши, с японского, потому что только на нем говорили те, кто знал, как справиться с инугами, с французского (лу гару), а также с языка, который технически являлся английским, - иначе нельзя было заловить и прогнать скунса, поселившегося в птичьем садке соседки.  
К тому времени, как со всей этой нечистью было покончено, у Бобби в голове кружило такое вавилонское столпотворение, что ему пришлось трижды перечесть инструкцию на упаковке гамбургера, прежде чем он понял, как следует его разогревать.  
Ему легко давались языки, особенно мертвые – те уже не гнулись под ветрами, выдувавшими песчинки из фундаментов человеческих цивилизаций. Он осваивал их и запирал, достаточно крепко, чтобы годы спустя извлечь сутолоку чужих слов, как бессмысленный, но действенный пароль, и распутывать узлы старых историй в замшелых книгах.  
Он переложил говяжью нарезку из подтаявшей упаковки на горячую сковороду. Разделывая скворчащее мясо на мелкие кусочки, он думал, не дивятся ли молодые мужчины и женщины, слушатели его историй, что они могут оказываться правдой спустя столько времени.  
Он надеялся, что ответ отрицательный, а если даже этих бедных ребят настигнет запоздалое прозрение, то оно дастся им меньшей ценой, чем ему.  
Мясо успело порозоветь к тому моменту, как телефон зазвонил снова. На сей раз это были номера, которые он занес в память совсем недавно, и по непонятной ему причине следующие двадцать минут полузнакомые абоненты трезвонили, как церковные колокола на Пасху. Потом они заткнулись до конца дня – о большем он и просить не мог. Как и было сказано ранее – типичный понедельник.  
Аппараты с пометками служб заставляли его подскакивать на месте, лихорадочно вспоминая, какое прикрытие и каким охотникам он обещал сегодня или на текущую неделю. Он был доктором Симмонсом из Управления криминалистической экспертизы (бог ведает, что думали люди, слыша жарящееся мясо и закипающий чайник на другом конце провода, в то время как они звонили в главную патологоанатомическую лабораторию страны). В качестве ассистента директора Мёртага он бывал чрезвычайно занят, отвечая на звонки шерифов и врачей, желавших навести справки о полномочиях федеральных агентов Урлиха и Хетфилда. Был напряженный момент, когда ему потребовалось убедить молодого цепкого специалиста, что выяснение личности ассистента директора ФБР Мёртага, Сиднея Б., есть неразумная трата времени множества людей – в особенности времени жертвы похищения.  
Это было так же нелегко, как переводить с арамейского на бегу, правда, в другом смысле. Один неверный шаг, одна неубедительная ложь могла дорого обойтись кому-то из его друзей; это было все равно что напортачить с ингредиентами для ведьмовского мешочка и вместо защиты навлечь на их головы ярость всех ведьм округи.  
К тому времени, как небо начало темнеть на востоке, Бобби ответил на столько звонков, что они уже не поддавались учету и классификации. Он выговорился и выдохся, а день еще не думал заканчиваться.  
Руфус звонил трижды, и трижды Бобби швырял трубку. Тем не менее, до того, как Бобби наорал на него в последний раз, Руфус успел сказать все, что у него было о подозрениях насчет демонической активности в окрестностях Топеки, Канзас, и Бобби окончательно утвердился в мирном убеждении, что Руфус – главный засранец из всех, кого он знает.  
Тот предположительный факт, что Руфус в своем свинарнике клянет его еще и не такими словами, не мог отнять силы и убедительности у этого сияющего прозрения.  
Далее следовал приглушенный и торопливый разговор с ясновидящей, которую он встретил несколько лет назад. Эллисон в основном работала с полицией, но иногда помогала и тем, кто нуждался в этом значительно больше, чем стражи порядка.  
\- Я посмотрю, не собирается ли кто в Феникс в ближайшее время. Да, конечно, перезвоню и дам знать, кого тебе следует ожидать. Привет от меня Джо и девчонкам.  
Он хотел набрать Эллен – та всегда лучше него знала, кто где находится, – но телефон зазвонил прежде, чем он приложил палец к диску.  
\- Джошуа? Ты или действительно еще жив, или телефон нужно окропить святой водой. Я так понимаю, с джинном ты разобрался?  
\- Разобрался – эй, мне еще одно пиво!- и отправил в экскурсию на дно Бостонской гавани. Джошуа, судя по всему, был доволен собой, как свинья в луже. Бобби не мог его винить в самонадеянности. Джинны были делом хлопотливым.  
\- Рад слышать, что все обошлось. И что тварь упрятана под толщей соленой воды. Это должно задержать ее, даже если чары ослабеют.  
\- Это Бостонская гавань, Бобби. Загрязнение окружающей среды убьет джинна прежде, чем соленая вода.  
Бобби засмеялся.  
\- Тебе повезло. В любом случае, спасибо, что дал знать об окончании дела.  
\- Я не справился бы без твоей помощи, – Джошуа внезапно заговорил как очень, очень пьяный человек. – Я рад, что ты так быстро отыскал нужное заклинание. Без него тремя живыми людьми стало бы меньше.  
\- Делаем, что можем. Обращайся.  
Приятно, что иногда ему напоминали, с чем именно им порой удавалось справиться. Плохо, что моменты триумфа никак не скрашивали многочисленных неудач.  
Повесив трубку, Бобби подождал несколько секунд, прежде чем набрать номер самому.  
\- Харвеллы, – голос на том конце провода был так сух и резок, что звучал почти враждебно.  
В другое время он был бы только рад поговорить с Эллен, но сейчас…  
\- Эллен. Хочу тебе сообщить, что о твоей банши есть кому позаботиться. Еще хотел знать, не говорил ли тебе кто, что собирается в Аризону. Похоже, там объявилась Женщина в Белом.  
Он услышал вздох и за неимением лучшего принял его за вздох облегчения. Он обещал ей, что если услышит что-нибудь о или от Джо, немедленно сообщит, неважно, каковы будут известия.  
Эти слова могли вправить ее мир, как вывихнутое плечо, или сломать его окончательно.  
\- Оливия Лори сейчас в Лас-Крусес, по крайней мере, была там в прошлую пятницу, – голос Эллен чуть потеплел. – Хочешь, чтобы я набрала ее?  
\- Нет, нет, я сам. Быстрее будет, если я сообщу ей вводную.  
\- А, да. И спасибо за помощь, парень. Извини, если я тогда что не так сказала, просто…  
\- Забудь, – Бобби прошагал в кухню, вынул из морозилки упаковку с гамбургерами и поставил ее в микроволновку, чтобы разогреть на ужин. – Тебе совершенно не за что извиняться.  
\- Просто Джо…  
Он оборвал ее, резче, чем собирался:  
\- Я сказал, что дам тебе знать.  
\- Она отправила мне открытку.  
Он помолчал секунду.  
\- Ясно.  
\- Пришла сегодня днем, - ее голос слегка подрагивал, но в нем явственно читалось облегчение. – Там написано, что она живет в Орегоне. Местечко под названием Кус Бэй. На обороте изображен маяк. Красивые места. Очень красивые.  
Бобби услышал слабый шорох, как будто ткань задела динамик телефона, и представил Эллен, отирающую рукавом гневные слезы.  
\- Она немногословна, как всегда. Просто дала знать, что прикончила парочку духов, и у нее все в порядке.  
Джо, возможно, поведала матери куда больше, чем рассчитывала, своей открыткой – окраинное местечко на побережье, с маяком, призванным предупреждать матросов о близости рифов и скал, могло притягивать призраков как магнитом, еще жарче подогревать их ярость.  
\- Думаешь, это правда? Что у нее все хорошо?  
Она снова замолчала, потом повторила свое «да», на сей раз куда увереннее.  
\- Судя по ее небрежному тону и по упоминанию, что ей надоело обыгрывать туристов в покер – так и есть, – Эллен засмеялась – впервые за долгое время, насколько ему было известно. – Просто подумала, что тебе будет приятно узнать.  
\- Спасибо, Эллен.  
\- Рада возможности иногда приносить добрые вести, – она переглотнула и добавила сурово: - Джо пообещала, что расскажет мне все. Когда мы увидимся в следующий раз.  
Так мало слов, которые так много значат. Он надеялся, что Эллен верно распознавала их смысл. Он надеялся, что и сам понимает верно.  
\- Скрещу пальцы и буду рассчитывать на День благодарения. Тогда, может, отправлю приглашение самой себе.  
После этого она попрощалась, внезапно и почти грубо, но он знал, когда следует оставить человека в покое. Он отложил телефон на стол и сел за свой поздний ужин, во время которого его решительно никто не побеспокоил.  
Тишина длилась, и Бобби решил провести некоторые изыскания, углубить свои познания в языке, на котором никто не говорил уже много сотен лет. Он сосредоточился на информации для Руперта, в перерывах читая что-нибудь, копируя или позволяя себе побыть снова англоговорящим и прикидывая список людей, которые могли бы работать на тихоокеанском побережье в ближайшие дни.  
Чуть позже восьми ему снова позвонили, но тут он просто сказал, позевывая, что пара галлонов томатного сока помогут соседкиным кошкам избавиться от запаха скунса.  
Он закончил с поисками, оставалось только оформить результаты в читаемый вид и послать Руперту. Телефон благословенно молчал. Бобби подождал пять минут, на всякий случай. Потом еще пять. Когда время истекло, он вздохнул и извлек полупустую бутылку виски из-под раковины на кухне.  
Он едва успел свинтить с бутылки крышечку, когда раздался звонок. Бобби схватил телефон еще до того, как отзвучало эхо пронзительной трели.  
\- Очень надеюсь, что в такой час нужда действительно крайняя.  
Ответом ему была тишина, но тишина действенная и подвижная: чье-то сильное неровное дыхание, свист пролетающих мимо машин. После он услышал выдох и понял, что если не скажет чего-нибудь сам, то его ждет клик прервавшегося соединения и мертвое молчание проводов.  
\- Кто бы вы ни были, если звоните из таксофона, вы только что выбросили свои пятьдесят центов на ветер.  
Его собеседник сухо и устало засмеялся. Бобби не успел предположить, кто это, когда человек наконец заговорил:  
\- Не, я со своего сотового звоню.  
Голос звучал неправильно, где-то посередке между крайним измождением и назревающей истерикой, но все равно был знаком, как только может быть знаком голос члена семьи.  
\- Привет, Дин, – Бобби прошел в свой кабинет, прихватив с собой бутылку. Он уселся не у стола с круглым отпечатком света лампы, а в углу старого продавленного дивана. Дин был не здесь, конечно же – судя по обрамлявшему его слова фону, они путешествовали, Бобби слышал, как паркуются машины, как хлопают двери, - но он ощущался так близко, словно Бобби мог пригласить его присесть рядом, – и, судя по всему, его мальчик нуждался в чем-то таком.  
\- Все нормально? – как же люди умудрились затаскать эти слова. Было ясно как божий день, что ничего не нормально.  
\- Н-ага. Да. В порядке. Мы дотащились аж до самого Огайо, чтоб найти, где переночевать. Всюду занято, черт побери.  
\- Как Сэм?  
За вопросом последовало молчание, странное и тревожащее.  
\- Отлично. Он… просто отлично. Смог наконец избавиться от гипса этим утром. Знаешь, как немеют члены после гипса. Сейчас он в душе.  
Это ревущее прошлое, таящееся за каждым углом. Коли Сэм намыливался в душе, не было причин Дину покидать номер ради звонка.  
\- Ты поэтому звонишь?  
Этот слышащийся издалека рев только и давал понять, почему Дин вообще набрал его номер этим вечером.  
\- Папа… говорил тебе что-нибудь о том, что желтоглазому демону может быть нужно… от нас? От нашей семьи? Почему именно мы?  
Эти переломы в речи слишком действовали как сурдоперевод: Дин произносил не те слова, которые готовыми ждали у него на языке. Коротенькие проваливающиеся паузы, которые Бобби легко пропустил бы, если бы не знал так хорошо все особенности диновой речи.  
\- Ничего такого, чего я не сообщал раньше, Дин. Ты знаешь. Какого черта я стал бы скрывать от тебя подобное?  
На секунду ему показалось, что Дин сейчас объяснит свои сомнения. Он этого не сделал.  
\- Извини. Просто хочу убедиться, что все карты легли рубашками вниз. Мы не перестаем разгребать дерьмо, Бобби, и Сэм…  
Извинение проторило дорогу для растущего гнева, а затем для нового молчания.  
Эти молчания, большие и маленькие. Тишину Дина не получалось считывать яснее и прозрачнее, чем умершие слова свитков, поврежденных солнцем, ветром или огнем. Бобби глотнул немного виски и продолжал ждать.  
\- Я просто хочу поймать эту тварь, понимаешь? Убить ее и вычеркнуть из списка дел.  
Я что-то упускаю, понял Бобби. Что-то скрытое между строк, между слов, которые не противоречат грамматике, но почти ничего не значат при этом. Что-то, что объясняло бы эту смертельную усталость и гнетущее чувство грозящей катастрофы.  
\- Дин, ты не хочешь мне сказать, что все-таки происходит?  
Нет, не хочет. Холодный тон его следующих слов не оставлял сомнений.  
\- Это просто были последние слова отца. Он хотел, чтобы я с этим покончил, и тварь больше не могла причинить вред нашей семье. И Сэм… Сэм тоже этого хочет.  
\- Я не знаю, что тебе ответить, сынок, – он не знал и того, что Дин пытался сказать или скрыть. – Я сообщил Джону все, что знал сам, на этом он и строил свои расчеты. У тебя его дневник, и ты знаешь куда как больше, чем я.  
\- Этого недостаточно.  
\- Но у меня больше ничего нет. Если что-то появится, я обязательно скажу, – он промочил горло виски, и, возможно, поэтому слова пошли легче: - Я бы помогал вам лучше, если бы лучше понимал, как именно помочь.  
Ответное бормотание мало напоминало разборчивый английский, но Бобби показалось, что часть «да провалиться мне, если я знаю» он расслышал правильно.  
\- Забыл тебя поблагодарить за то, что прикрыл нас сегодня. Так что спасибо.  
Вот на этом они и закончат.  
\- В любое время, агент Хетфилд. Тебе надо отдохнуть, Дин. Судя по твоему голосу, ты уже отупел от недосыпа.  
Ему понадобилось полминуты, чтобы понять, что Дин уже повесил трубку.  
Бобби оглянулся на часы – одиннадцать, почти настал следующий день, и коль скоро у него от усталости сыплется перед глазами какая-то мука, а темнота вокруг такая, что заплутала бы и кошка, пора на боковую.  
Как нельзя было велеть боженьке заткнуться и перестать создавать сущее, так нельзя было прекратить все это. Можно осушить дно бутылки и благодаря этому немного послушать тишину, но нельзя установить ее насовсем. Можно также ополоснуть за собой стакан, а можно оставить его в раковине. До завтра не убежит. До завтра, которого осталось совсем недолго ждать.  
Сегодня был хороший день, говорит он себе, с гордостью и одновременно оправдываясь. Он поднимается в спальню, подвесив свои тревоги на эту мысль, как на крюк. Сегодня никто не погиб, люди побеждали или обещали победить. Он ухитрялся создавать чудо из слов, нацарапанных древними высохшими чернилами на полуразвалившейся бумаге.  
Были и чудеса, о природе которых просто бессмысленно вопрошать. Он думает о Джо, которая могла так щедро и беззаботно сообщать так много в нескольких словах. Он стаскивает с себя джинсы и бросает их в изножье кровати, убедившись, что они достаточно чистые, чтобы надеть их еще и завтра. Эллен, конечно, переживает, но в конечном итоге у нее все хорошо.  
Он пытается сосредоточиться на других мыслях, но вместо этого непрестанно возвращается к словам Дина. Он поворачивает их так и эдак в своей голове, но все равно не может придать им тот смысл, который, очевидно, вкладывал в них Дин. Даже когда Бобби вытаскивает книгу из ящика тумбочки и принимается читать, слова классика доносятся до него голосом Дина. Мелькающие искры страха и гнева, освещающие несвязные фразы иным светом и заставляющие его удивляться, а правильно ли он вообще читает поэму.

Он читает до тех пор, пока не замечает, что уже клюет носом, подбородок все чаще опускается на грудь, книга выскальзывает из пальцев. Бобби продолжает одергивать себя, убеждая, что ему нужно добраться до конца главы.  
Сон, однако, не оставляет. Сквозь страницы книги он в полудреме видит себя выходящим на задний двор и наблюдающим за прибытием машины, которую один молодой человек заново собрал из лома; машина покрыта вмятинами и грязью, и кажется испещренной клинописью.  
Бобби садится рядом на корточки, трогает пальцами вмятины на некогда сияющем металле. Вмятины складываются в буквы, и он почти может их расшифровать, нужно только удержать в голове их значение, и…  
Реальность снова дергает его и встряхивает, на мгновение, достаточное, чтобы положить книгу на тумбочку. Он не помнит, о чем были последние прочитанные десять страниц, как не помнит почти схваченное значение своего почти сна. Какой бы смысл в нем ни заключался, он безнадежно утрачен.  
Бобби гасит свет и засыпает в сумраке нового дня.


End file.
